


Starved For Attention

by HinaSohma



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, M/M, some smut later maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: Doctor Spencer Reid is a genius who can't help his obsessive fixations. First, on Lila. Then, on Food. Will the team be able to help him before its too late?





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the first season, post episode 18

Starvation as a form of torture has been present in every culture who has ever taken prisoners of war. Sadists especially enjoy it as a bonus form of torture. Some people, however, do it to themselves. You can know everything there is to know and not be able to control the voices in your own head.

Doctor Spencer Reid was not a danger to society. He had a mild mental illness, but he was not crazy. He was unremarkably brilliant and a valued member of his team. Elle, Morgan, and JJ always made sure to tell him that but he couldn't see the value in himself.

It had all started after Los Angeles. That girl, the movie star,he couldn't get her out of his head and no matter how much the agent hated it he had developed an obsession. He decided to play mind tricks on himself, give himself a new obsession. It stopped the one with the young woman in its tracks.

The downside?

Doctor Spencer Reid hadn't eaten more than a few crackers in nearly fourty eight hours. His head was pounding, he felt like hell. But it was working, he felt so good - his head was so fuzzy that he couldn't remember that girls name.

They were on the plane back from another case, in Las Vegas where he was from. A sexual sadist had captured, tortured, and killed 6 young girls who were all in high school. They had tried to capture him but he would not come peacefully and his last victim, who had survived, had taken matters into her own hands and stabbed him through the throat with his own knife. Reid was proud of her, though. She stood up to him and protected herself through her fear.

Everyone was asleep on the place except Gideon, who was reading a news paper. They were going home. Morgan had fallen asleep in the car across from Reid, and Reid studied his face. He had a little bit of dried oil near his mouth - the team had ordered Chinese food but Reid feigned that the sights had made him so sick he couldn't eat.

He could feel eyes on him and was surprised to look up and realize that Agent Gideon was staring at him intently. Reid felt like he had been doing something wrong by fantasizing about the chinese food, it actually made him blush. 

He didn't look back at the superior agent the rest of the flight. Morgan woke up before they landed. 

"You look like shit, pretty boy. That must have taken a toll on you, honestly. You gonna be okay to drive yourself home?" Morgan asked.

"Of course. I'll be fine, I just need sleep. Its the bodies physical response to a traumatic event." He said, quietly. 

"You still having night mares?"

"Every night."

They unloaded the plane when it landed and even Gideon suggested that Reid take a shuttle. Reid refused - "Im not a child who needs to be baby sat. Im 24 years old and I have multiple PH.Ds, I think I can drive myself home."

The sass was uncommon for the doctor who was usually so respectful. Something was wrong.

Everyone was surprised to hear that boy genius had hit a guardrail. His head had begun to hurt so bad with a headache so severe - he had hit 52 hours with no sustenance and his body was trying to force shut down.

He had dislocated his shoulder but other wise, he was fine. They inserted an Iv at the hospital, anyway, sinceit was clear he needed one for nutrition. They were keeping him over night for his own protection.

That was the first mention of any sort of problem with the doctor's psyche. Reid assured them that he was fine, still, but Gideon put his foot down. He was to go to Agent Morgan's house, and Morgan would monitor him for a few days to make sure he was recovering from the shock of the case.

"But Morgan has a dog." Reid protested.

"Therapy animals have shown to help patients with Post Traumatic Stress." Elle said, and Reid protested again.

"I don't need a baby sitter, Im an adult."

"Then think of it as a slumber party." Morgan chuckled. "Come on, Pretty Boy, it won't be too bad."

This would be a long few days, but any further protests would look suspicious. He would make it a game - see if he could do this with out letting Morgan know that anything was wrong.


	2. Morgan's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is tasked with keeping the boy genius safe, despite how little Reid wants his help.

Morgan drove him home, Reid sitting in the passenger seat. His head didnt hurt anymore, and they had given him medication for his shoulder. His car was totaled, but he wouldnt worry about that now.

"You know you can take me home." Reid said, eyeing Morgan from the corner of his eye. 

"No, no." Morgan said. "You need some one to take care of you." 

"I don't. I just hadnt eaten in a while, I got caught up in -." Reid protested but Morgan hushed him.

"We'll have fun. After all, we have two days to get you back into good health. We don't have to be back until Monday." 

Morgan helped him inside and got him set up on the couch with a pillow and a blanket. "You can watch tv, or something. I won't make you sleep, although Gideon does want you to be mindful of how much sleep youre getting."

"I don't really watch tv. All my papers were in my car, and my book..." Reid said. His car was getting towed. He would have to get a ride to get his belongings. 

"I have some books you can read." Morgan offered, but Reid shook his head. 

"I think I'll just get some sleep."

"Okay. Ill just be in my bedroom if you need something, yeah? Dont be afraid to come wake me up." He said before leaving.

Reid knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. The nightmares were much too vivid. He often had dreams of being held at gun point. He woke up many times through out the night in cold swests, struggling to breathe and it wasnt until he realized that he was safe that he could calm down.

When Morgan woke up, he was surprised to find Reid already awake. "Sleep okay?" He asked, pausing in the living room doorway.

"Fine." Reid lied. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you one bit. You look rough, pretty boy. Like, really rough." He made his way over to the couch to sit next to Reid, still his flannel pajama pants and a white t shirt. Reid was wearing what he had been released from the hospital in.

"Well, I did get into a car accident. Stress and trauma..." Reid said.

"Have you thought about seeing some one? A therapist?"

"I don't need to see a therapist. Occupational stress is to be expected in this line of work. I need everything to get back to normal." Reid snapped.

Morgan nodded, he didnt want to push him any further. "Okay. Okay. Thats fine, I was just asking. Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"Im not hungry." Reid lied, despite the fact that his stomach was grumbling.

"Reid. The longer you fight letting us help, the worse you are going to get. None of us want to see you end up in a hospital again, okay? Do you like pancakes or waffles?" Morgan asked him.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Morgan." He said, but relented slowly. "How about... do you have any fruit?" Lots of sugar, few carbs, and easy to get out the same eay you got it in.

"Yeah, of course. Let me go see." Morgan said, leaving Reid to sit on the couch. Reid pulled the blanket around him tightly, waiting. He knew this was going to be difficult

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) if you want a second part, let me know


End file.
